thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Cleopatra Ormofos
Name: Cleopatra Ormofos Title: Queen of the Desert, Guardian of Ra Race: Half-Angel Sex: Female Color: Blue/Red Age: 20 Height: 5' 10 (177 cm) Weight: 124 (56 kg) Occupation: Queen Birthplace: Skiaerimos Birthday: July 28 Weapon: Ra Likes: Her Country Dislikes: Those who oppose her Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDM6PR6sH9o Koume and Kotake theme Remix Field Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIrQmCBzjhA Gerudo Valley Theme Remix Main Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3L1gM32hS8 Requiem of Sprit Remix Alternate Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-9GNp_rApc&list=PL04D01AB903B524D4&index=5 MonkeyDRuffy Lyrics AppearanceEdit Cleopatra has deep violet eyes with two black lines under them and wavey medium black hair with multi colored strips. She wears a short, blue, strapless dress that only comes 5 inches below the waist. She also wears fish net stockings and gloves with long red, heels. Behind the dress is a large red bow. She wears two bracelets on each arm. She also wears a choker with spikes and a diamond necklace. She also has a tongue piercing that is in the shape of a dagger. She also wears a circlet with a black pearl in the center and two normal ones on either side. Cleopatra also has tan skin from living in a desert. PersonalityEdit Cleopatra is a very kind ruler and loves to help her people. She can act very rashly when it comes to her people. She does not like people calling her things that signifies her status as a queen of of noble desent. She also loves children do to the reason that she is infertile. She acts very motherly to people who are younger than her. She also feels like all of her county's strife is her burden and it is up to her. She is also very stubborn and arrogant and does not like help when it comes to to her country. BattleEdit Cleopatra was trained at a young age to be a warrior. Cleo uses a whip with a blade at the end of it which is the first part of Ra. It also has the ability to control fire and burn her enemies. .Other than using a weapon she uses her voice to persuade people to fight for her or to confuse her enemy. She also has a small shield which is the second part Ra that is in the shape of a sun. Cleo usally uses her shield as a projectile, but does ues it for normal purposes. HistoryEdit Cleopatra's father was the Pharaoh and had a large harem of the most beautiful women of his kingdom. Cleopatra's mother was the head of the Pharaoh's harem and was the most beautiful and was an angel. Even though Cleopatra's mother was the head of the harem she was not the first to get pregnant, infact she was the last one to get prenant. When Cleo was born she had 4 older siblings, the oldest was four years older and the rest were one year younger then the last. When Cleo was a few months old her mother was killed by the other members of the harem. The ones who killed her were the mothers of Cleo's siblings. The killers were exiled but they had to leave there children behind. Years past and all of the children where trained to be warriors and scholars. When Cleo turned 14 her father held a competition to find out who the next ruler of Skiaerimos. Cleo beat all of her siblings and the decision was made. In a fit of rage Cleo's siblings murdered their father and all left in separate directions leaving the 14 year-old to run a kingdom. When she turned 20 Cleo left on a personal journey to hunt her siblings down and practice her fighting skills. Category:Fanon Character Category:Tomai's Stuff Category:Hero Category:Leader